


all i need is him to be my loverboy

by sjlverhand



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Johnny when he sees v in any of his clothes: UMMM..... AWOOGA...... hi., Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, ummm idk what else. they do be fuckin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlverhand/pseuds/sjlverhand
Summary: “Well, whattya say baby,” He says, voice husky with arousal, “do you need me to finger you first?”“I had something else in mind, actually.”---Johnny comes home to see V in his jacket, he reacts with with the appropriate amounts of h*rny and l*ve
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Original Character(s), Johnny Silverhand/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	all i need is him to be my loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing bad smut again. (some crimes can never be forgiven, i know i know)

It’d been a long day for Johnny Silverhand. Not the worst day of his life, the bar for that is pretty high at this point. But very long, and annoying too. He honestly kind of hated doing gigs without V. Well. Not even kind of. Yeah, he hated doing gigs without V, it was fucking annoying. Even simple ones like stealing something with barely any security. Still, they couldn’t, or at least _shouldn’t_ , do everything together, and V already was planning to take the weekend off to rest, something that he wholeheartedly endorsed. But that meant that when the call came in, he headed out on his own. It was a success, of course, but Johnny felt more tired than he should. He would never say it aloud but maybe the years were catching up to him or something, goddamn. 

Johnny could hardly ask for a better sight to greet him when he got home. V was lounging comfortably on the couch, reading something on a datapad, wearing _his_ samurai jacket, open to reveal a very nice view of her chest, and her underwear, and only that. He could already feel a thrill of arousal shoot through him, his cock twitching with interest. Johnny couldn’t help it, honestly, any time V wore his clothes it went straight to his dick, fucking seductress. She had to know what she was doing by wearing his clothes, especially like this. He dropped his bag, stepping further into the apartment. V noticed his approach, looking up from what she was reading to flash him a smile.

“Hey, you’re back! How was your day? Everything went smoothly yeah?” She asked, smiling wider when he reached her and immediately sank down on the couch beside her. 

Johnny leaned over her, caging her in with arms. He gave her another appreciative once over before reaching up with his chrome hand to cup her face, tilting his head forward at the same time he pulled hers upwards, catching her lips gently. Val giggles into the kiss, but she indulges him, following his lead easily as he pulls back only to lean back in to kiss her over and over again, getting just a bit sloppier with his movements each time.

She sighs against his mouth, and he only stops kissing her when he feels a hand on his chest, just a slight pressure pushing him back, the action causing him to sit up a bit and study her face questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t even answer my question! How was the gig?”

Her tone sounds genuine enough, but he can tell by the twinkling in her bright eyes that she’s just trying to rile him up.

He frowns.

“The gig was fine Val, don’t be a tease.”

She leans back further into the pillows, laughing with delight at him openly now. And he’s struck, again, with the clarity of just how fucked he is when her fucking _laughter_ only serves to turn him on more. Stupid fucking lovestruck boner. 

“Teasing? I’m just asking about your day, baby. S’not my fault a pair of panties gets you so worked up.”

The first part was a lie- of course she was teasing. This was a familiar dance for them, taking turns pushing buttons to get what they wanted, goading and flirting until one of them gave up the game.

Johnny lets his thumb drag along her bottom lip, admiring the way there’s already a bit of spit on it. He meets her gaze, eyes soft.

“Hm. And I guess you had nothing else to wear with ‘em but my fucking jacket. Did you even wash it?”

V shrugs at that, expression turning sheepish.

“I like when it smells like you. And I like how it fits me.”

“I like how it fits you too.” Johnny replies quickly, voice husky, “In fact, why don’t you lay back and I’ll show you how much I like it.”

She doesn’t waste a minute following his suggestion, reclining all the way back down on the couch excitedly. Propping herself up slightly on one elbow, V lets her other hand drop across the couch cushion lazily.

Johnny takes a moment to admire her, the right side of the jacket has been pulled askew in this new position, leaving one of her perky nipples on display, as well as the snake tattoo that curled around her torso, the inky scales almost shining in the light. His eyes flick lower for a moment, noting with delight that he can already see a damp spot on her underwear. 

“Well?”

“‘Well?’ Don’t be impatient Val, let me admire the view. You’ve sure been talking a big game for a girl who’s so wet already just from a little bit of kissing.”

Val pouts at him for just the briefest of moments before visibly shifting gears. Cocking one leg to the side to give him a better view of between her legs, she bites her lip, worrying it between her teeth, letting her eyelids droop just a bit as she looks up at him, heated.

“Wasn’t just from the kissing Johnny. I’ve been waiting for you to get home, y’know? Thinking about it.” She murmurs, trailing off breathily, pushing her chest out to accentuate her words, his eyes dropping automatically to her breasts.

Well, fuck if that doesn’t just work exactly as she intends. He can feel that pit of arousal in his stomach twisting harder at implications. The mental image of her grinding her hand against her pussy, over her underwear, her knuckles teasing her core and her thumb toying with her clit. Maybe moaning, maybe whining, maybe even turning her head to catch a whiff of his scent on the stolen jacket. Getting herself off thinking about him while she waits for him to actually get back and finish the job for her.

Johnny pulls himself up on the couch in earnest now, draping himself across her, letting his hips drop to grind his dick against her core, drawing a chorused moan from both of them. He feels hot all over, back muscles tensing.

“Oh, were you now?”

He kisses her again, more forcefully than he had been, and she moans into his mouth. His hips grind into hers steadily, letting them roll together in a slow rhythm, drawing a whine from her that has him sliding his tongue into her mouth eagerly, working hers over with a practiced ease.

He kisses her until he’s damn near lightheaded, and when Johnny finally pulls back, he’s panting. He admires the way her lips shine, parted slightly as she looks up at him eagerly, waiting to see what he does next. Perfect, he’s finally getting some control here, as it damn well should be.

He grins down at her, practically smug now as he finds his rhythm. He reaches down with his left hand, resting his hand on her pelvis, just above her core, letting the heel of his palm press against her clit just enough to tease and she jerks like she’s been shocked.

“Well, whattya say baby,” He says, voice husky with arousal, “do you need me to finger you first?” 

Her hips buck against his hand at thought of his fingers inside her, chrome curling just so, stroking that spot inside her that makes her see stars every time, and she blinks at him slowly, like she’s considering. After a beat she hums, corners of her mouth pulling up.

“I had something else in mind, actually.”

“Hm?”

She reaches up towards his face with one hand, letting her fingers drag along his beard briefly before threading her fingers through his hair and giving it a sharp tug. Johnny groans at that, his cock jumping in his pants. She pulls and tugs, guiding him backward and down, until his back is arched uncomfortably, head bowed over her stomach, and even then, she keeps a pressure, the suggestion clear.

Ok so he’s not going to be as in control tonight as he thought. He looks back up at her, meeting her eyes and she smiles at him sweetly.

“Eat me out, Johnny.”

Ah well, can’t win ‘em all! He’s nothing if not adaptable. Johnny leans down a bit further, craning his neck to kiss her stomach as he shuffles backwards on the couch, her hands untangling from his hair. The hand that had been resting between her legs hooks the edge of her underwear and tugs them off in a smooth motion as he settles into a comfortable position.

He nips the inside of her thigh just above the knee, enjoying the way she shudders impatiently. 

“Johnny-”

He cuts her off with a jerk, looping both his arms under her legs, arms on her thighs, and yanking her closer, finally licking a tentative stripe up her pussy that has her dropping her head back, whatever she was going to say dying on her lips.

Fuck, she tastes so damn sweet. He could die a happy man here, face between her soft thighs. Content to get to work Johnny tightens his grip on her legs and buries his face between them, moaning his honest appreciation, lavishing sloppy open mouth kisses onto her pussy.

“ _Johnny, fuck, oh-”_ She’s babbling at him as he eats her out, cutting herself off every so often to gasp.

Val is panting above him, whining his name breathlessly, her arousal already slick in his beard. He tongues her clit, alternating between quick licks and leisurely presses. He stays there, working her up, occasionally dipping his tongue into her cunt, until he feels her toes curl against his back and her hips trying to push up against his mouth, only held back by his arms. Johnny’s own hips grind down against the couch cushions helplessly, his dick is painfully hard now, and the rough friction from the couch takes the edge off even if it isn’t enough just yet. 

When she reaches back down with a hand to grab his hair again, he lets out an appreciative moan, the noise vibrating against her pleasantly and causing her to let out a keening noise in reply. Her tugging on his hair filled him with a renewed vigor, each pull sending another hot stab of arousal through him. 

Adjusting his grip on one of her legs, he twists until his finger reaches her clit, rubbing circles as he redoubles his tongues efforts, fucking directly into her with it. A glance up at her has him noting pleasantly that she was craned forward, trying to watch him as he works her closer and closer to her orgasm. Violet eyes are barely opened as she looks down at him, and the hand not gripping his hair is lifted up, under his jacket, thumbing one of her own nipples lazily. He bucks roughly down into the couch, breaking the lazy pace he’d been letting himself keep, wanting her mouth, hand, pussy, tits, anything, _something_ on his dick so badly right now. Val’s legs flex around his head, heels digging into his back harder, and she lets out a high sharp whine.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Johnny- _Johnny-_ ”

He circles her clit tighter, pressing his face against her rougher still, and groans her name against her, finally pushing her over the edge. She comes with a final loud cry of his name, legs shaking around him as she cries out. Johnny laps up her cum sloppily, the wet sounds and her heavy breathing the only sound in the room until finally she whimpers and pushes weakly at his head, overstimulated and tired. 

Propping himself up to get a better look at her face, Johnny wipes his face with the back of his hand and takes a deep breath. Val is laying back on the cushions, hair splayed out behind her, her hands above her head loosely, flopped there weakly, eyes shut as she catches her breath and comes down from her high. 

Johnny snickers, flashing her a boyish grin, just a tad smug as he notes her legs muscles still tensing and untensing with aftershocks of pleasure faintly. She was so beautiful. His inclinations towards oral aside he’d go down on her every day if she asked. Hell, if she let him. His fingers drum against her skin gently. He loves her.

“Aww baby, look at you. Tell me I did a good job, huh?”

She cracks one eye open and looks at him, offering a sly smile.

“Your mouth is certainly better at some things than it is others.”

“What’s a man gotta do to get a compliment in this house, god damn. A toe-curling orgasm on my tongue doesn’t get me anything?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say _nothing_.” She replies with a chuckle, but the promise in her voice is clear as she continues, “Stop rutting against the couch like a damn teenager. Sit up and scoot back some for me.” 

Johnny obliges, starting to pull himself up. 

“-and grab my hand and pull me with you, please.”

He pulls her up into a sitting position with him, and she eyes him for a moment before reaching out to undo his belt and tug it free, dropping it on the ground beside them, other hand palming him over his pants as she hums appreciatively. 

“Ok, now take everything else off.”

Johnny can’t help but laugh at her, eyes crinkling.

“God you can really be such a fuckin’ pillow princess sometimes babe.”

She frowns up at him as he continues, though he is standing up anyways, shedding his shirt as he does and starting to shimmy out of his pants.

“Don’t give me a look, you literally took off my belt and told me to do the rest myself right after I went down on you. Unbelievable. Truly some days you astound me.”

“I’m saving my strength.”

Johnny snorts good-naturally at that, letting himself flop back down onto the couch as he does, hard cock bouncing against his stomach, some of the precum that's been steadily leaking from it smearing over the muscles there. Val eyes it with a heated gaze for a moment before shuffling closer to him on her knees, swinging one leg over his lap and bracing a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand grabs his cock, stroking it once firmly and then holding him still, lining it up with her core. 

Johnny looks up at her, watching her adorably concentrated face fondly. She lowers herself down slowly, letting the tip of his cock rest against her slit until Johnny lets out an impatient grunt. Smiling, she squeezes his shoulder as she slowly lowers herself down until he’s fully hilted inside of her. 

Finally getting what he’s been waiting for, Johnny whines, loud and pitched a bit higher than usual, unable to hold back at the blissful feeling of finally being inside of her. It’s tight and warm and _fuck_ that’s exactly what he needs.

He lifts his arms, letting them rest on the back of the couch as she adjusts, her hands all but pinning his shoulders back and she shifts to get comfortable. V watches his face the whole time, her mouth slightly open as she breathes heavy, whimpering when she feels him throb inside her, impatient still. 

She holds still for a few moments, taking longer to move than she would normally, and he squints at her.

“You alright sweetheart?”

She grins, flexing a bit around him, and he groans like it hurts because it practically _does_ , what with him all but edging himself against the couch cushions before when he was eating her out. He’s had a long fucking day, and now it seems V just wants to take it slow for no damn reason.

“I’m good. You really are all keyed up today, huh stud?”

“Valerie get a move on or so help me, I-”

He’s cut off by his own choked groan as she lifts herself up abruptly, only to let herself drop back down immediately, all her weight hitting him briefly, and _fuck_ he’s so deep inside of her right now. The open jacket does little to hide how her tits bounced with the movement. 

She digs her nails into his flesh shoulder and starts riding him earnestly now. Johnny lets his head fall back, her moaning joining in with his, the only other accompanying sounds in the room is that of skin slapping skin and the slick noise of her sliding up and down him. She set a brisk pace, and it only speeds up as she’s spurred on by his reverent panting of her name. He knows there’s few things she loves more than when he’s vocal for her, and honestly he’s more than happy to moan like a BD star for her anyways- ‘ _fuckin preem pussy, V, deserves me singing some praise_ ’.

“Val, fuck, Val, don’t- don’t stop, please-” He rasps, unwilling to keep his hands to himself any longer, sliding them up her sides, sliding up under his jacket to hold her side and help her move. He tilts his head up to watch her, and he catches a glimpse of a bead of sweat rolling down her neck, watching transfixed as it slides down to her cleavage. The knot in his stomach is tightening with each drop and grind of her hips against his, and his fingers dig into her skin, the chrome hand gripping her almost bruisingly now. 

He catches her eyes and she’s watching him intently, almost hungry, but he doesn’t miss the twinkle of adoration in them too. A thread of heat pools though him, and he shudders. He wants her to kiss him.

He must have said something aloud because she pauses for the briefest of moments, leaning forward to capture his lips passionately. She hums when she tastes her own cum on his mouth, pulling away to take a breath but not too far away, lips darting back to press against his again firmly, her arms coming to wind around his neck as she presses her chest against his, opting to grind down against him instead, pace barely slowing, and fuck she feels so good, it’s all so damn _good_ , the zipper of his jacket bites against his skin and he whines, arms encircling her fully now as he bucks up against her harder. He can tell by the way he’s twitching inside her now that he’s close, stomach and balls feeling tight. 

Val must sense it too because her kisses are getting messier as she tries to speak between them, practically just nipping at his lower lip as she tries to speak.

“C’mon, come for me Johnny, come for me baby.”

Johnny does, he comes with a choked moan of her name, edges of his vision blurring and blood rushing in his ears, holding her down and against him as tight as he can, his head dropping forward bury his face against her neck as he buries himself to the hilt. His cock jumps again, cum still spilling into her in waves, enough that when she tries to move to get a hand down between them it slides out obscenely around his cock, making a mess of their thighs. 

Val comes seconds after, his name a high-pitched cry as she fingers her clit, and he curses when he feels her cum around him, balls tightening and spent cock jerking weakly, a final wave of cum dribbling out to join hers.

Spent, V collapses her weight against him, sagging completely boneless in his lap as they catch their breath. Johnny frees one hand from under the jacket to hold her head, fingers threading through pink hair as he holds her head against him tighter, kissing whatever skin was closest to his mouth, tasting the sweat on her skin. The room feels warm in a pleasant kind of way.

“‘mm muv yu” 

Johnny lifts his head, and she mirrors his movements, sitting up just enough to remove her hand from where it’d been crushed between them. 

He looks at her for a moment, eyes roaming her face searchingly. Her hair is a mess, he can see a knot by her cheek- though he can practically feel that his own hair is just as bad, all mussed up by her pulling and tugging, and sweat slicked to boot. She’s looking at him with a lopsided grin, tired and unguarded and so plainly in love with him it makes his ribs ache.

“What was that?”

“I said I love you.”

Johnny can’t hide the way the corners of his lips tug upwards at her words, an involuntary reaction to her affections that he has yet to get wholly under control.

“Pff- you’re only saying sweet things because you just came.”

“I’ll say it later too, then.”

He feels himself flush at the bruising honesty of her tone, the ache that was in his ribs moves up making his chest feel tight. Before he can say anything back, she’s lifting herself up off his lap, his softening cock sliding free from her, drawing a weak sigh from her and a hiss from him. V gets up, standing between his legs, stretching and rolling her neck. Then she yawns, holding a hand out to him to help him up. He reaches out and grasps it.

“Where are we going?”

“I thought maybe we should shower, you kinda smell sweaty it's icky.”

Johnny barks a laugh at her jab, gripping her hand more firmly and yanking, the motion catching her off guard as she tumbles right back down into his lap, mismatched arms wrapping around her to hold her in place there.

“You wore my ‘smelly’ jacket all day, I think you can live with it a little longer.”

Val makes a faux-annoyed ‘tsk’ sound, but she wiggles around a bit, acquiescing and settling into a more comfortable position against him.

“Ugh. Whatever. I love you.”

“Hmm, y’know probably still a little close to the sex to judge the validity of that one.”

She pinches his side.

“Say it back and validate me, dickhead.”

“It back.”

“ _Silverhand.”_

Johnny’s grinning, though she can’t see it from the position she’s sitting. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have to say it for her to know how he feels. In fact, he’s fairly sure that his lovestruck gaze rarely goes unnoticed by her, but he’s more than willing to remind her that he loves her. 

“Alright, alright, just joking around. Of course, I love you too, V.”

Her smile is trapped against his shoulder. 

“How much?”

“Ehh... pretty big amount?”

“I love to see your talent with words in action, truly you are a master of the craft.”

“Anything to impress you babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Silverhand is but a soft little marshmallow man wherever V is concerned, pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands. also thinking about should I make these part of a collection for my post fix-it au thoughts at this point ?? maybe. but idk a single thing other than loving SilverV.
> 
> thanks as always for reading !!!!! i love u.


End file.
